I am
by AwesomeCoop38
Summary: "I knew there was a risk, but I had to know her. I had to know her despite of what I am..." Stefan knew he had to confess to Elena at some point, but it would have happen sooner than he thought when a man recognized him from 1952. Mild Delana. AU R&R!


"I knew there was a risk, but I had to know her. I had to know her despite of what I am." Stefan wrote in his journal. Stefan and Elena had been dating for a month and a half, but Stefan always knew that there was something between her and Damon, that was more than friendship. He also knew that someday he would have to confess.

"3 trampled bodies, drained of blood found in the woods the other day." a news reporter stated that morning.

"Again. They really need to find this animal. My guess would be cougar. It's been happening non stop." Elena told Stefan.

"My guess would be a horse." Stefan disagreed. Elena stared at him curiously. They sat in silence for a moment before Damon walked in.

"I got breakfast. Cupcakes and burritos." he said setting the bag on the table.

"Cupcakes? Really Damon. Cupcakes?" Elena said with a giggle.

"Yes Elena cupcakes. I wanted cupcakes." he said smiling. Stefan saw the mild flirting and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Well Elena, its time for school." he said grabbing her hand and leading her out to the car, while glaring at Damon.

Jeremy walked into school, and saw Bonnie waving at him. He waved back and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never noticed the pole sneaking up on him before he walked right into it. He fell to the ground, head pounding, when Bonnie ran to his side.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good. That pole came out of nowhere, it practically pounced." he said rubbing the bruise he would have tomorrow morning.

"I'm just glad you're okay." she said pulling him to his feet. They both knew they had feelings for one another, but Bonnie only saw him as Elena's little brother, despite her feelings.

Caroline was walking alongside Tyler, when she saw Jeremy on the ground. She immediately started giggling.

"Caroline I was wondering if you uh maybe uh wanted to uh go to the grill with me on uh Friday?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Yeah. Sure." she said excitedly, while internally jumping for joy.

"Great." Tyler said also internally jumping for joy.

Elena and Stefan were at the Grill having lunch when an old man walked over to their table.

"I know you." he said staring at Stefan.

"I think you have the wrong person." he said.

"You've haven't aged a day." commented the old man.

"That was awkward." Elena said as the old man walked away.

"Crazy old man." Stefan remarked.

Later that evening, when Elena was at home, she came out of the bathroom and saw Damon sitting in the centre of her bed, cuddling her teddy bear.

"Damon, what are you doing here." secretly happy to see him.

" How are things with Stefan?" he asked, immediately getting to the point

"Great." she answers.

"Yeah. Be careful. You don't know everything about Stefan." as he opened her dresser, and pulled out her laciest bra, and whistled.

"Damon put that back." she demanded.

"Fine. But you know I will be seeing you in it soon enough." he said. Elena said nothing as she blushed a deep scarlet color.

"What do you mean I don't know everything about Stefan?" she asked.

"I cant tell you. Just be careful." he said. She turned away for a second, but when she turned back Damon was gone.

Later that evening, Caroline called Bonnie.

"You have to come with me on my date with Tyler." she begged.

"What? Why? You've wanted this for so long." she asked.

"I'm nervous. Bonnie please." she whined.

"Fine." she gave in.

"Yay. Grill. Friday. 7 o'clock." she said before hanging up.

Tyler called Jeremy minutes later.

"Hey, you have to come on my date with Caroline." he pleaded.

"Dude, why?" he asked still rubbing his head.

"Because. Because, I've liked her for a long time. And I'm nervous." he said grudgingly.

"Fine. But you're supplying me with alcohol." he said.

"I'll get you a fake id. Friday at the grill." he said before hanging up.

Elena was going to the market to get some milk, when she saw the old man from the Grill.

"How did you know Stefan?" she asked curiously.

"We were friends a long time ago." he explained.

"How long?" she asked.

"We were friends in 1952." he said before walking away. Elena stood there stunned, she knew it was impossible, but yet, she wasn't sure. Her conversation with Damon kept popping up. With all the thoughts leading to one thing… vampire.

It was Friday and everyone was at the Grill. Caroline and Tyler were so happy to see each other, while Bonnie was surprised to see Jeremy there. The group started playing pool, and Tyler bought a round of drinks for them. They were all fairly wasted, when Tyler and Caroline started making out.

"You know, you're really pretty." he said to Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and looked away.

"Bonnie, I wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but I guess this is kinda a date." he said.

"Yeah I guess it is. So I guess its not so bad if I do this." she said as she kissed Jeremy. Jeremy quickly responded and kissed her back. Once she pulled away, he pulled her back in and kissed her harder. After they broke apart, Bonnie immediately threw up all the pool table.

"I'm sorry, that was not just because I just kissed you. It's because I'm drunk." she said swaying a little.

Elena sat in her room, thinking. Vacillating between believing that Stefan was a vampire and not believing. All the facts pointed to Stefan being a vampire. She knew she needed to talk to him, so she grabbed her keys and drove to the boarding house. When she got to the door, she knocked, and Stefan answered.

"Elena what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I think you already know Elena." he replied.

"What are you?" she repeated.

"Say it Elena." he demanded.

"Vampire." she said confidently.

"No… I am… unicorn!"


End file.
